Disinfectants are often used in cleaning solutions to eliminate or reduce microorganisms on surfaces such as floors, countertops, toys, bathtubs, etc. There are several different types of disinfecting compounds such as alcohols, aldehydes, oxidizing agents, quaternary ammonium compounds and biguanide polymers, for example. The different types of disinfecting compounds have varying degrees of effectiveness against a variety of microorganisms. Hydrogen peroxide is an example of one type of disinfecting compound that can be used to disinfect household surfaces.
Sanitizing compositions containing hydrogen peroxide are corrosive and can degrade various components of a dispenser package, which can cause fluid leakage and lead to premature failure. The presence of certain ingredients or combinations of ingredients within a solution can increase the likelihood of incompatibility with the dispenser package and can render the dispenser package more vulnerable to damage or failure.